Hetalia! De Legend
by cutepinkcat
Summary: Di ambil dari cerita rakyat mancanegara! RnR? please? Maaf gaje. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Chapter 10 is update!
1. Putri Salju

**Hetalia! De Legend! **By **Sunset345**

**I DON'T OWN Hetalia...**

Halloooo! Saya Woddy, saya bukan author Indonesia. Tapi, author Nusantara! *sama aja!*

Oke, Fic ini mungkin udah ada yang bikin di sini ya? *mojok*

Aku gak tau juga sih, karena belum ngecek semua fic satu2 *plak*

Dan legendnya author ngarang sendiri, emang ideanya dari legend itu sendiri. Tapi, kalau author ubah, itu berarti author lupa apa isi legend itu *plak* *males nyari tentang legend*

**Di sebuah kerajaan yang besar. Namun merupakan kerajaan bagian. *?* Hiduplah seorang putri cantik dan ibu tirinya yang sangat jahat. Ibu tirinya ingin dialah yang paling cantik di Dunia ini.**

"Wahai Cerminku, siapakah yang paling cantik di Dunia ini?" tanya Vega, ibu tiri Nesia, si putrid salju.

"Nesialah yang paling cantik, nenekku," kata cermin kepada Vega.

"Appaaaa? Saya cantik? Terimakasih! Terimakasih!" kata Vega. Aku yakin, Vega salah dengar atau gak dengar. *plak*

"Iya. Tapi, Nesialah yang lebih cantik!" kata cermin.

"Anakku? Akan ku usir dia! Hahahahaha! Tunggu aja, Nesia!" kata Vega dengan lembut dan ramah *?*

**Setelah ibu tiri mengetahui Nesialah yang paling cantik. Segeralah di perintahkan si Koko, panglima kerajaan untuk membunuh Nesia. **

"Aku benci bunga! Apa ini? apa sih bagusnya?" oceh Nesia dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Maaf nyonya, anda di usir dari kerajaan ini. Atau tidak, nyonya akan tutup usia," kata panglima kerajaan.

"Okeee! Aku akan ke Pusat kerajaan di sebelah!" kata Nesia.

Bukannya Nesia menuju hutan sesuai cerita, dia berlari menuju pusat kerajaan di sebelah. Di sebelah pusat kerajaan di sebelah *sebelah melulu!*, ada hutan yang amat indah.

S**esampai di hutan kerajaan sebelah, Nesia kebingungan ingin pergi kemana. Akhirnya Nesia menemukan sebuah rumah kecil. Sesampainya, dia melihat makanan begitu berlimpah. Karena kelaparan, Nesiapun langsung melahap semua makanan di sana dengan habis. Setelah itu, Nesiapun letih. Diapun tidur di tempat tidur terdekat.**

"Huaaaa! Kenyang banget dech!" lagi-lagi oceh Nesia. Tadi, Nesia pergi ke Piz*a H*t. Dia membeli 1 paket Pizza rasa rending yang di modifikasi dengan minuman sarang burung walet dan babi guling *?*

Beberapa jam kemudian, waktu sudah mulai gelap. Tapi, Nesia belum punya tempat tinggal. Akhirnya, Nesia melihat sebuah rumah kecil yang tidak dia ketaui. Dia hanya menyelonong masuk. Setelah masuk, dia melihat banyak makanan seperti Satai, Babi guling, Rendang, dan lain-lain.

"Gak nafsu banget!" teriak Nesia. Karena Nesia letih karena teriak-teriak sampai di marahin tetangga, tikus, hingga kotorannya sendiri. *jorok!*Nesiapun pergi keruang tidur. Diapun tidur disana dengan ngorok dengan gak jelas alias gaje.

**Tepat jam 12 malam, para pemilik rumah tersebut datang. Mereka adalah sekelompok kurcaci yang berkerja di hutan ini. Merekapun membangunkan Nesia. Berkat bapak. Alhamdulilah, budha memberkati Nesia. *?* Nesia di terima oleh para kurcaci.**

ROOOKK... ROOOUUGGG... ROOONGGG... RONG... RONG... RONG... DAN BONA GAJAH KECIL BERBELAI PANJANG! *?*

Para pemilik rumah inipun mendengar dengkuran Nesia. Karena penasaran, para pemilik rumah ini alias kurcaci inipun langsung melihat keadaan kamar. Terlihatlah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik jelita namun jorok *plak*

Saat kurcaci-kurcaci mendekat. Bahkan ada yang sampai 2cm dari mulutnya *?*...

"Huaaam! Terimakasih tumpangannya! Aku Nesia!" tiba-tiba, Nesia terbangun.

"Tenang, kamu boleh kok. Tinggal di sini," kata

"Boleh! Yay! Berhasil! Berhasil! Yay!" teriak Nesia dengan anehnya. Para Kurcaci hanya heran-heran dan tidak heran.

"hay. Hol, kayaknya Nesia cocok dech, ama pangeran Arthur?" tanya salah satu kurcaci ke kurcaci lain.

"Siapa itu Arthur?" tanya Nesia.

Para Kurcaci hanya terdiam.

**Sedangkan Di Kerajaan, terlihat seorang pangeran yang bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan aneh dan gaje.**

"Hmm... wanita ini cantik sekali..." oceh Arthur, si pangeran

Wajahnya telah membayangkan seorang wanita yang super cantik. Sampai-sampai si Alfred sendiri ngiler. Di lengakapi si Anjing peliharaanya yang sedang melaksanakan tugas suci (baca : PUP)*plak*

Pangeranpun bernyanyi...

**Akhirnya, Akhirnya aku temukan **

**wajah yang mengalihkan duniaku**

**Membuatku Sungguh-sungguh tak berhenti mengejar pesonanya**

'**Kan ku berikan yang terbaik **

'**tuk membutikan cinta kepadanya**

**Dia Dia Dia Cinta yang ku tunggu-tunggu**

**Dia Dia Dia lengkapi hidupku**

**Dia Dia DIIII—AAAAAA! ANJINGGKKUUUU!**

Arthurpun ngebirit ke kamar mandi. PUP milik anjingnya megenai rambutnya yang super power wanginya *author : mual...*

**Kembali ke Nesia, Pagi harinya, Para kurcaci pergi berkerja. Nesiapun sendirian di rumah. Di tempat ibu tirinya yang ramah, *?* mengetahui bahwa Nesia masih hidup. Dia buatlah banyak apel yang beracaun dengan mantra-mantra sihir Voldemort *?***

"kami pergi dulu ya! Jangan bukakan siapa-siapa kecuali kami!" kata para kurcaci. Merekapun pergi. Saat Nesia sedang ngederin musik dengan hp Xpress Musicnya yang ngetren di jamannya. Datang seorang nenek yang sepertinya ingin menjual apel.

"Nak, mau apel?" tanya nenek penjual apel, alias ibu tirinya Nesia.

"Mau! Mau! Mau!" akhirnya Nesia ngerebut apel tanpa ijin. Nesiapun makan dengan rakusnya.

Karena apel itu beracun, dia masih hidup, eh! Salah naskah! *plak* maksud saya mati. Hanya ciuman seorang pangeranlah yang dapat menghidupkan kembali sang putri

**Balik lagi ke pangeran, pangeranpun bermimpi dengan hal se****rupa. Karena kebayang rasa-rasa gelisah. Arthurpun langsung menuju tempat Nesia.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arthur pada kurcaci.

"Ciumlah pangeran. Dialah pasanganmu..." kata Kurcaci

"Baiklah..." kata Arthur dengan wajah merah.

CIUTTT...

"KURAAAANGGG AJAAAAAAR!" teriak Nesia yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan langsung menampar dan menghajar habis-habisan Arthur.

"Ughh... sudah nona..." kata Arthur dengan gombal.

"Uhh! Kamu ganteng banget sih! Nikah yuuuk... yuukkk..." kata Nesia dengan rayuannya. Arthur hanya menerima apapun yang dikatakan Nesia.

Mereka berduapun hidup bahagia... Karena

**Idea 1, selesai...**

Cerita tentang apa lagi ya? Ada ide gag? Mau request? Boleh! ^^

Review please? *ngancem*


	2. Cinderella

Request pertama jadiiii! Huaaaaa! Akhirnya jadi juga yang Cinderela. Tapi belum pada Tanabata XD baru dapet idea. Tapi belum di tulis *plak*

Pertama, Maaf gag ngegunain pair SpaMano. Karena UKUS lebih cocok di gituin. Soalnya, *menurut gue) UK bisa jadi cewek yang baik ^^ daripada mereka bertiga *plak*

**I DON'T OWN APH.**

**Ayo di mulaaaai!**

**Jaman dahulu kala, lahirlah seorang putri cantik. Tapi setelah anak itu lahir, ibunya meninggal Dunia. Kesedihanpun dimulai.**

Di sebuah kerajaan. Ada keluarga di kerajaan itu sangatlah kaya. Saat inilah, keluarga ini di karuniai anak. Anehnya, saat melahirkan. Ada hujan, dan petir. Yang menyambar kemana-mana. Hari sangatlah gelap. Karena ini malam *ya iyalah!* tidak ada bintang dan bulan. Karena telah terjadi gerhana bulan total.

"Hueee... Hueee" terdengar suara tangisan seorang bayi dengan gajenya. Dia adalah England, cowok dari keluarga kaya raya.

"Selamat pak! Kalian berdua telah mendapat anak laki-laki!" kata suster.

"terimakasih suster!" kata ayah dari anak ini.

"Tapi pak, sepertinya anak ini ada kelainan. Dia yang seperti cewek. Mempunyai *pip* dan juga mempunyai *pip* seperti cowok. Dia bisa menikah dengan cowok maupun cewek. Sesuka hatinya," kata Suster.

"Wah! Hebat anakku!" teriak ayah dari anak ini.

"Oh ya, ibunya tadi meninggal. Jadi, dadaaaaa!" kata suster itu kabur.

"Noooo!"

**Ayahnyapun memberi nama dia England. Setelah itu, Ayahnya menikah lagi. Dan dikaruniai 2 anak perempuan. Tidak lama kemudian, Ayahnya juga mengikuti Ibunya ke sisinya. Diapun menangis,**

Terlihat peti mati dengan berisi seorang pria. Pria itu adalah ayah England. Dia terbaring lesuh di dalam perti tersebut. Seperti orang yang sudah mati. Coz, dia memang sudah mati kan? Kesedihan tidak saa sekali tampak di keluarga ini. Ada banyak kesenangan di kejadian ini *cerita ini mulai sangat ngaco*

"Yay! Dia mampus, dia mampus horeeee!" teriak England dengan gajenya.

"Sudah cukup. Siap-siaplah kamu jadi budakku, England!" teriak ibu tirinya.

"Iya tuh!" kata bayi-bayi anak dari ibu tirinya *plak*

"Hip-hip, huraaay!" teriak England.

**Dua puluh tahun berlalu. Sekarang, England hidup dengan sengsaranya. Dia dijadikan babu oleh ibu dan kakak tirinya. Dan di panggil Cinderella.**

Suara kesenanganpun di mulai. Sekarang, England di panggil Cinderella. Si cerobong emas. *?* Sejak saat itu, Cinderella selalu dibudaki oleh ibu dan kakak tirinya. Cinderella juga tidak lupa membalasnya. Dengan menyuruh ibu dan kakak-kakak tirinya untuk memijatinya *?*

"Englaannnddddd!" teriak ibu tirinya, ibu tirinya ternyata bernam British.

"Englaaaannndddd!" teriak Wales, kakak tirinya pertama.

"Englaaaaanddddd!" teriak Scotland, kakak tirinya kedua.

Kata-kata itulah yang di dengar oleh si Cerobong emas, Cinderella.

**Mereka semua meminta England untuk memijatkan kakinya. Sungguh ironis sekali.**

Saat Cinderella menyiram tanaman labunya. Kakak dan ibu tirinya memerintahkan banyak hal . Cinderellapun mulai di suruh menerus. Sampai-sampai England capek dan ikut-ikutan nyuruh orang tuanya yang sangat juahat! *plak* Karena jahatnya, Cinderella hanya di kasih Pizza setiap pagi, siang dan malam. Sedangkan orang tua dan kakak tirinya, hanya makan nasi dengan garam *sangat ngaco!*

"Ga maau!" teriak Cinderella.

"Harus mau!" jawab mereka**.**

"Kalian aja dech, yang mijitin aku!" kata Cinderella.

"Iya tuan atau nyonya..." kata ibu dan kakak tiri mereka.

**Saat Cinderella sedang rajin-rajinnya mengepel lantai. Datang seorang panglima kerajaan. Yang ingin menceritakan undangan dari kerajaan. Semua orang di undang.**

Cinderella saat ini lagi main game di ruang tamu. Sangat santai sekali. Tiba-tiba, ketukkan pintu terdengar. Cinderellapun membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, tuan," kata seorang laki-laki. Yang sepertinya seorang panglima kerajaan.

"Aku bukan laki-laki bego! Gue nih perempuan yang ada kelainan!" oceh Cinderella.

"Baiklah, boleh ketemu ama orang tuamu?" tanya panglima.

"Boleh, bunuh aja mereka sekalian!" teriak Cinderella. Diapun ngebirit ke lantai atas. Memanggil orang tua dan kakak tirinya.

Mereka berempat dengan rukunnya turun kelantai bawah. Menemui sang Panglima dengan manisnya.

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah datang. Mari kubacakan suratnya!" kata panglima.

_**Kepada warga-wargaku yang sangat kami cintai.**_

_**Kami berharap, datanglah ke pesta ulang tahun pangeran yang ke-21 **_

_**Semua orang boleh ikut. Asalkan mereka adalah warga kerajaan.**_

_**Dari pangkat terendah hingga tertinggi.**_

_**Sampai termiskin hingga terkaya.**_

_**Di istana kerajaan, Malam ini. Diwajibkan menggunakan gaun. Berwarna apa saja.**_

_**Dan untuk wanita yang single, tidak terikat pernikahan.**_

_**Boleh memikat hati Pangeran. Karena Pangeran berstatus Single,**_

_**Pangeran, Alfred.**_

"Baik, sudah selesai!" kata Panglima, menutup surat tersebut.

"Benarkah?" tanya dua kakak tirinya Cinderella. Kepada orang tuanya.

"Iya!" jawab ibu tiri Cinderella.

Akhirnya, Sang Panglimapun pergi jauh dari rumah ini. Pergi untuk memberitahukan kepada lainya tentang undangan ini.

Para kakak dan ibu tirinyapun bergegas berdandan. Karena pesta akan diadakan beberapa jam lagi. Tapi tidak pada Cinderella. Dia tidak mempunyai sama sekali Gaun.

**Semua benda di siapkan Cinderella untuk Kakak dan ibutirinya. Sungguh kejam sekali.**

"Cindeeee! Ambilin kaca dong" teriak kakak tirinya.

"Apa imbalannya?" tanya Cinderella.

"1 Miliyar Pounds, mau?" jawab kakak tirinya.

"Oke!" kata Cinderella.

Masih banyak lagi yang harus dilakukan Cinderella. Tapi lumayan, 1 Miliyar Pounds sekali di suruh! Sungguh uang yang banyak. Hanya di suruh mengambil kaca, di bayar 1 miliyar Pounds! Gak sebanding dengan tukang pos yang mengantarkan surat kerumah lainya!

**Semua kakak dan ibutirinya pergi. Dia hanya sendirian. Tidak ada teman. Saat itu, munculah sebuah keajaiban.**

"Aku sendirian..." oceh Cinderella sambil menangis. Dia memang sangat mencintai pangeran, itu sebabnya dia ingin ikut pergi ke sana.

Tangisannya berubah menjadi sebuah kejaiban yang sangat aneh! Berubah menjadi seorang nenek peri yang sudah tua.

"Nak, jika kamu mau ikut. Ikutilah aku! Kita pergi ke halaman belakang!" kata nenek peri itu.

Cinderella hanya mengikuti saja kata-kata peri itu. Merekapun menuju ke halaman belakang.

"Pertama, kamu siapkan semua binatang peliharaan, dan labu. Itu saja cukup," kata peri tersebut.

"tapi aku gak punya binatang peliharaan?" tanya Cinderella.

"Oke, ga apa-apa. Pake apa aja boleh, yang penting oke!" kata peri tersebut dengan narsisnya.

Cinderellapun mengambil labu dan rerumputan untuk sang peri.

**Simsalabim... **

Dengan sekejap. Semua benda itu berubah jadi kereta kuda yang sangat besar. Lengkap dengan pelayan dan pembantunya.

"Oke, sekarang kamu boleh pergi!" kata peri.

"BODOH! MASA GUE PAKAI PAKAIAN KAYAK GINI? MANA OTAK LHO?" ejek Cinderella.

"Oh iya... kusulap!" kata peri.

Pakaian Cinderellapun berubah. Sangat cantik dan mempersona. Soal warnanya. Pikirin aja sendiri! *plak*

"Ingat, jam 12 harus kembali!" kata peri.

Cinderellapun pergi dengan kereta tersebut, Ke istana kerajaan.

Sesampainya. Pangeran Alfred memandangi Cinderella. Cinderella hanya mempersona diri dengan sundalnya. Saat Alfred mengejarnya. Cinderella menuju keluar. Dasar, England sombong! *plak*

Di luar, Cinderella dan Alfred berbincang-bincang. Tapi, itu tudak lama...

TINGGG...

Jam 12 sebentar lagi. Dengan lari estafet *?* Cinderella berlari kabur dari istana. Namun sayang, sepatunya jatuh dan tidak sempat di ambil lagi. Alfred mengambilnya.

Keesokan harinya. Datang pangeran dan pengawal kerumah penduduknya untuk mencari siapa pemilik sepatu ini. saat pangeran dan panglima singgah kerumahnya Cinde. Dia mencocokkan kaki semua orang di rumahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang cocok. Saat Cinde ingin mencoba. Di larang oleh ibu tirinya.

"Kamu tidak bisa, Cinde!" teriak Ibu tirinya.

"Gak boleh ngomong begitu, ayo coba," kata Pangeran.

Cinderellapun menggunakan sepatu tersebut. Dan ternyata pas! Dengan keajaiban. Cinderella kembali kewujud semula, seperti kemarin.

"wah, ternyata dia..." kata Pangeran Alfred. Alfredpun mencium Cinderella aka. England. Namun di hajar oleh England.

Mereka berduapun menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya, bagai kucing dan anjing

**SERI 2 SELESAI...**

**Chapter (semi-Yaoi) pertama! Yay! *nari-nari, loncat-loncat***

**Garing ya? Ga lucu kayag kemarin T.T**

**Ato yang kemarin emang ga lucu ya? *mojok***

**Hwaa... seri tiga belum sempat ngetik! *plak* tapi tenang, idenya udah muncul di kepala. Endingnya yang lagi dipikirin! *plak***

**Mau request? Sihlakan... **

**Sudah baca, harus review. DON'T FLAME. DON'T LIKE DON'T REVIEW. **

-(EXTRA SCENE)-

England : huaaa! Kok aku jadi begitu! Seharusnya aku yang jadi pangerannya. Biar si Nesia jadi Cindenya! T.T

Author : udah-udah, tapi kamu sukakan?

England : eh? *pipi merah*

Alfred and Nesia : Review please?


	3. Tanabane

Ini request satu lagi! ^^ buat request yang putri tidur. Itu next chappie! ^^ tapi, aku akan (gag janji) update kilat! :D dan juga untuk Putri duyung (2 request), itu setelah Putri tidur (2 request). Habis itu, ada chapter khusus yang tanpa pair. Legenda asli Indonesia! ^^ ataupun saya buat cerita tentang Drakula si penghisap darah? Mau? Mau? Mau? *plak* tapi, Drakulanya ga seperti kalian kira looo! XD

**Khusus chapter ini, saya kurang tau tentang cerita rakyat ini, tapi untunglah ada bantuan Google dan Wikipedia ^^ Jika salah maaf T.T**

Ayo mulaaai!

"Gimana cara ngerajut ya?" tanya Nesia pada Malay.

"Gini nih!" jawab Malay.

**Di suatu hari, Di tahtah dewa. Ada seorang perajut yang sangat manis dan rajin merajut pakaian dewa. Karena kerajinannya itu, dia di kenalkan oleh seorang pengembala sapi, yaitu Japan.**

Nesia sekarang sedang ngerajut pakaian si Dewa yang suka banget ngeperintahin ngerajut pakaiannya. Modelnya aneh-aneh lagi.

"Huh! Gue males! Bisa gak sih, nyuruh yang lain aja?" oceh Nesia sambil kembali ngerajut baju si Raja.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Nesia kepikiran ingin ngerjain Dewa. Karena itu, dia siapkan 3 ekor anjing raksasa untuk ngelaksanain tugas sucinya. (baca: PUP)

Akhirnya, anjing-anjing itupun pup di atas baju rajutan bikinan Nesia untuk Dewa.

Sebenarnya, Anjing-anjing itu ingin sekali menolak permintaan Nesia, karena gak sopan. Tapi, dengan embel-embel i-phone. Akhirnya anjing-anjing itu 100% semangat.

Waktu merajutpun selesai. Akhirnya Nesia memberikan baju tersebut yang sudah terkena buangan dari tugas suci. *?*

Setelah dipakai oleh Dewa. Dewa sangat senang dan mencium terus bau dari baju tersebut dengan senangnya. Sehabis itu, Dewa member hadiah kepada Nesia. Sebuah tiket untuk jalan-jalan ke tempat jualan kotoran sapi! *?*

Sebenarnya, Dewa melakukan ini untuk memberikan rasa cinta antara Japan dan Nesia. Karena Dewa ingin memberikan Nesia, seorang Japan. Japan punya Nesia. Nesia punya Japan. Seluruh tubuh mereka hanya boleh di pegang oleh mereka *rated m? *plak**

Sesampai di tempat tersebut. Di sana kita bisa bebas memegang, mencium, memeluk, hingga memakan kotoran-kotoran. Harga satu paketnya 100 ribu, mau beli? Sihlakan kirim ke author... *plak*

Saat Nesia jalan-jalan di lantai 2, Nesia terjatuh ke lantai 1. Tapi untung, Japan menyelamatkannya. Akhirnya mereka berpelukan... *plak*

Tidak seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya, jika ada adegan ini, sang wanita menghajar sang pria. Begitulah yang di rasakan Japan. Beruntung sekali si Japan, ya?

**-(Scene)-**

Alfred : Curang!

Japan dan author : *kabur...

**-(Kembali ke cerita)-**

Tapi, dugaan Japan salah. Ternyata, Nesia menggigit tangan Japan dengan lembut sampai berdarah mengeluarkan jus lemon. Yang amat lezat dari tangan Japan. Oh, enak!

"Hahahaha! Mampus kamu, Japan!" teriak Nesia.

"Apa?" tanya Japan dengan rasa penasaran, takut, sakit, dan nikmat," tanya Japan.

"Eh? Salah dialog!" kata Nesia. Nesiapun membaca kembali naskah dari author.

"Maaf, tadi salah. Terimakasih sudah menolongku, TAPI JANGAN SUNDAL DONG! JANGAN PELUK AKU TERUS MENURUS! LIHAT TUH! TANGANMU SAMPAI-SAMPAI MENGELUARKAN SODA DARI MINUMAN FANTA! *gag nyambung*," oceh Nesia.

"Maaf... tapi, mau tidak kamu kerumahku?" ajak Japan kepada Nesia.

Akhirnya Nesia menerima ajakan Japan. Merekapun menuju rumah milik Japan. Alias sebuah petanian.

**Nesia akhirnya bertemu dengan Japan. Setelah menjalani pertemanan. Diantara mereka muncul sebuah rasa yang tak tertahankan**

Merekapun berbincang-bincang di rumah Japan. Muncul sebuah 'kertetarikan' untuk jadian di antara mereka berdua.

"Nesia, aku mau tanya sesuatu," kata Japan.

"Aku juga, Japan..." tanya Nesia.

"Kamu aja dulu, Nesia," kata Japan dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah, Japan... kamu tau gimana persaanku..." kata Nesia.

"Perasaan apa?" tanya Japan. Wajah Japan jadi sangat-sangat merah.

"Japan, kamu tau gimana perasanku jika ingin pup? Jadi, di mana kamar kecilnya?" tanya Nesia. Pertanyaan ini benar-benar membuat hati Japan pecah terbelah dua.

Nesiapun diantar oleh Japan ke kamar kecil. Nesiapun melaksanakan tugas suci...

Setelah Nesia selesai melaksanakan tugas suci. Japan langsung menembak Nesia secara tiba-tiba dengan bunga curian dari France ( France: bunga mawarku mana ya? )

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Japan 100% di hajar oleh Nesia. Untungnya, kulit Japan tidak luka-luka. Hanya lecet yang sangat parah *sama aja!*

Tapi tidak di sadari Japan, Nesia menerima tawaran dari Japan. Merekapun jadian dan berstatus 'pacaran' dan inilah yang membuat Dewa senang.

**Dewapun senang melihat mereka berdua jadian. Tapi, Dewapun mulai kesal. Gara-gara Nesia meninggalkan perkerjaannya hanya untuk bertemu Japan di gunung Merapi. *?* Sampai-sampai dia tidak punya pakaian dewa untuk di kenakan. Sedangkan Japan juga begitu, sapi-sapinya juga mulai sakit gara-garanya.**

"Ahaaahaaa! Lihat saja kalian berdua, Nesia dan Japan!" teriak Dewa dengan marah melihat keadaan bumi. Nesia dan Japanpun terpisahkan.

Di sebelah utara, tempat Nesia berada. Sedangkan Japan di sebelah selatan.

Dewapun merasa kasian kepada mereka. Dewapun mempertemukan mereka pada satu tahun sekali, yaitu 7 Juli. Itupun, jika hari tidak hujan.

Saat-saat pada tanggal 7 Juli...

Mereka berdua bertemu lagi, Japanpun memeluk Nesia dengan erat dengan cipika-cipiki. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Nesia ngehajar babak belur si Japan. Akhirnya Japan sekarat. Mereka berduapun bahagia walaupun hanya bisa bertemu pada tanggal 7 Juli.

7 Juli...

7 Juli...

7 Juli...

**CHAPTER 3 SELESAI...**

Huaaaam! Akhirnya selesai juga -_- mulai garing ya? -_- perlahan-perlahan, chapter ke chapter, makin garing humornya T.T idea baru muncul, tapi idea humor makin mampet -_-

Maukah anda mereview fic OOC ini dan nista ini? :D

**-(Scene)-**

Nesia : Noo! Abang Japan sakit... Abang Arthur juga sakit... aku harus gimana ini?

Holland : aku juga mau dong...

Nesia : Ogah!

Malaysia : makanya, jagan Polilandri dong!

**AMANAT **(KARENA CHAPTER PERTAMA DAN KEDUA KELUPAAN, JADI LUPAKAN SAJA! XD)

-Janganlah melupakan perkejaan anda, sebelum anda dipecat.

-Janganlah melakukan apapun yang tidak pantas pada pasangan anda, baik wanita maupun pria. Jika anda sudah terlanjur, belilah sebuah kuburan. Biar anda tidak cape, nyarih kuburan setelah anda dihajar oleh keluarganya. *plak*

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	4. Putri Tidur

**Putri tidur is UPPP! XD**

Huh! Dua tahun gak apdet, XD gak kilat lagi T.T *plak*

Maafkan saya! Dua hari gak update-update. Kebetulan, saya dapat halangan untuk online di *?*

Dan satu lagi, request di tutup sementara. nanti jika sudah di buka kembali, akan saya beritau ^^ tujuannya, biar requestnya kagag numpuk *plak* tapi, request2 sebelumnya sudah saya terima kok ^^

Thx buat Baka-Pon, Kirarin Ayasaki, spring winter, Snow35, Zubei, Naoto4Shirogane, ayono ezakiya, Little senna-chan, tertawa terbahak-bahak (dari 3 review, tampaknya review ini di buat oleh orang yang sama ya? *plak*), dan AsiaRyuuBirthday yang telah mereview fic saiaa! ^^

**Saya bukan pemilik Hetalia dan legenda maupun dongeng di fic ini ^^**

**Ayo di mulaaai!**

**Di sebuah kerajaan yang kaya raya, ada seorang raja dan ratu yang amat kaya. Dia adalah Raja Arthur dan Ratu Canada. Tapi, mereka gak punya anak. Ratu dan Rajapun menjadi sedih. Tapi, Raja sama sekali tidak berhasil membuat hati Ratu senang, Ratupun pergi ke sungai untuk menenangkan diri.**

"Huaaam..." oceh Canada. Dia sangat bosan karena dia dan suaminya belum di 'karuniai' anak.

"Ada apa sayang?" ucap Arthur gombal. Sebenarnya, Arthur bukanlah tipe orang yang suka gombal, tapi telah di ajarin France.

"Kita gak punya anak!" cetus Canada kepada Arthur.

"Gimana kita bikin lagi?" tawar Arthur.

"KAGAK! LO AJA KALI! GUE UDAH CAPE, 100 KALI JUGA GAK DAPET-DAPET, LO SI ENAK, GUE?" teriak Canada, sambil menghajar Arthur dengan palu sebesar 5 ton, 3 kg sudah di makan, 1 kg sudah di telan. *?*

"Aduuh... maaf," Arthurpun meminta maaf.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Canada. Arthurpun kaget dan langsung menuju kamar kecil. Berdiri di depan wastafel, dan memuntahkan seluruh isi dalam perutnya. Karena di dekatnya ada obat merah dan tersengol, dan obat merah itu tercampur ama muntahan darah Arthur. Tiba-tiba, pengawal yang juga ingin melaksanakan tugas suci melihat muntahan raja darah. Panglimapun membawa laru Arthur kerumah sakit dan akhirnya fic ini bersambung... *plak*

"Hmm... aku mau jalan-jalan ke sungai ah..." oceh Canada. Memang, di dekat kerajaan ad sebuah sungai yang panjang, namun tak sepanjang sungai missisipi, amazon, nil, misuori, kapuas, bengawan solo, Volga, dan lain-lain *plak*

**Sesampai di sungai. Ratu melihat seekor ikan berhadapan dengannya. Sang ikan bekata "kamu akan mendapatkan keturunan yang sangat cantik,"**

"Huh!" pandang ratu Canada kepada sungai. Tiba-tiba, sang ratu melihat pancingan yang sangat bagus. Sang Ratupun memancing ikan di sungai itu. Maklum, orang Canada memang begitu...

Saat memancing, sang Ratu bukannya mendapat ikan, tapi hanya mendapatkan celana dalam pria, pakaian dalam wanita, kaleng, dan Arthur *?*

"Eh? Arthur?" tanya Canada kepada Arthur.

"Hehe, ini untuk kebaikanmu..." gombal Arthur.

Canadapun melempar kembali Arthur kedalam sungai. Sungguh tragis dan ironis. Bahkan terasa brownis *?*

Tiba-tiba seekor ikan keluar dari sungai. Ikan itu berkata "apapun keinginanmu, sebentar lagi akan terwujud, yaitu kamu akan mendapatkan keturunan wanita yang sangat cantik..."

Kata-kata ikan itu ternyata bohong sekali! Namun memang benar, Sang Ratu Hamil 9 bulan.

**9 Bulan kemudian, Ratupun melahirkan seorang anak yang sangat cantik dan jelita.**

9 Bulan berlalu. Anaknya Arthur dan Canada sudah mau keluar. Arthurpun menunggu di luar dengan sangat gelisah.

"Yap, sudah selesai..." kata suster menjelaskan, persalinan sudah selesai.

"Syukurlah..." kata Arthur.

"Tapi saya lupa, Pisauku mengenai kepala anak tersebut, jadi... anak anda berkepala dua, soo... DAADDAAAA!" kata suster itu kabur.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK! HUEEEEE! GUE GAK MAU! GUE GAK MAU GUEEE... MAU ESKRIM!" teriak Arthur.

"sudah-sudah..." kata pengawal

"DUKUNG GUE JADI NEGARA ADIDAYA BARUUUU!" kata Zimbabwe ikut-ikutan.

Hening...

Tidak ada suara...

Semua sudah mampus... *?*

**Waktupun berlalu, kerajaanpun mengadakan syukuran. Dan yang diundang hanya 12 peri. Peri ke-13 sangatlah marah. Dan akhirnya di kutuklah sang anak. Tapi, peri ke-12 mampu memperingannya.**

1 Bulan berlalu. Anak tersebut di berinama Eliza dan Nesia. Kepala pertama, di berinama Eliza. sedangkan kepala kedua di berinama Nesia. Sekarang diadakan sebuah syukuran di kerajaan. Karena piring hanya ada 12, sang Ratu dan Raja hanya mengundang 12 peri dari 13 peri.

Di saat itu, sang peri-peri mendoakan banyak hal.

"Semoga kamu kaya..." doa peri Australy.

"Semoga kamu cantik..." doa peri South Korea.

"Semoga aku makin banyak TTM... *?*" doa peri France.

Dan lain-lain...

Saat detik-detik doa peri ke-12. Peri ke-13 menyumpahkan kepada anak Raja dan Ratu, Mati saat umur 15 dengan tertusuk jarum jahit. Namun, peri ke-12 mampu memperkecil sumpahan itu dengan hanya tidur selama 100 tahun.

Saat umur 15 tahun, Eliza dan Nesia sedang jalan-jalan di kerajaan bawah tanah. Saat itu, dia melihat seorang nenek-nenek yang sangat cantik sedang menjahit.

"Nenek, kenapa?" tanya Nesia dan Eliza kepada nenek itu.

"Rasakan ini!" akhirnya, Nesia dan Eliza terkena jarum jahit tersebut dan tertidur pulas selama 100 tahun.

**Banyak pangeran dan raja mencoba menuju tempat beradanya Nesia dan Eliza. tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. 100 tahun berlalu. Alfred dan Belgium datang menuju tempat itu, namun sangat-sangatlah aman.**

"Huaam... semoga kita yang menang!" teriak Alfred.

"Yo-yo-yo!" kata Belgium.

Saat Belgium dan Alfred masuk kedalam tempat Nesia dan Eliza, tiba-tiba tubuh mereka menyatu menjadi seorang.

"ANJING LOO! KENAPA LO MELEKAT DAN MEMELUK GUE?" kata Alfred.

"Ga tau..." kata Belgi.

Saat mereka melihat Nesia dan Eliza. merekapun membagi jatah mereka masing-masing, Alfred dapat Nesia, Belgi dapet Eliza.

Saat mereka mencium Nesia dan Eliza.

CUITTT...

Mereka salah cium, yang mereka cium adalah nenek yang membuat mereka berdua tidur. Karena senangnya, nenek itupun kabur terbirit-birit.

"Muntah gue!" teriak mereka berdua.

Merekapun mencium Nesia dan Eliza.

Eliza dan Nesiapun terbangun.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat menikah dan hidup bahagia yang mungkin saja selama-lamanya.

SELAMA-LAMANYA...

**Chapter 4 selesai...**

Huaaam! Selesai juga XD mungkin next chapie bakal lama benget updatenya XD

Oke, ini urutan next chapternya :

** duyung**

** In Wounderland**

Request di tutup... Kapan-kapan request yaaa?

Moral : janganlah menjadi pria hidung belang *?* dan janganlah pilih kasih.

-(Extra Scene)-

Nenek : mau lagi dong... Muach... Muach...

Alfred dan Belgi : gak mau!

Alfred dan Belgipun di kejar oleh nenek tersebut. Sangat-sangat romantis dan sweet.

Okee, anak baik harus review *?*

Thx udah yang request, walaupun sekarang untuk sementara gak ku terima *plak*

Tapi, aku terima kok jika 5 request di atas sudah selesai.

REVIEW PLEASE?

Garing ya? *mojok*


	5. Putri Duyung

**REQUEST DI BUKAAAAAAA! *PLAK***

**Oke, saya buka lagi karena semua chapter sudah hamper jadi! *plak***

Oke, thanks buat Eza Kirkland, Zubei males lof-in XD, Baka-pon dan Anzelikha Kyznestov yang telah RnR fic saya! Terimakasih juga sudah baca fic saya ^^

Yaoi ya? XD ga apa-apa dech... :p

WARNING! AUTHOR SEDIKIT LUPA AKAN CERITA INI XD

P.S : agak aku crossoverin ama Doraemon XD lihat aja nanti... tapi, yang jadi Doraemonnya itu Japan XD

**I DON'T OWN APH.**

**NEXT CHAPTER : DRACULA. :)**

**AYOO! **

**Aku Romano. Aku ada seorang putri duyung. Sekarang aku berada di laut. Aku melihat seseorang yang sangat tampan yang berada dalam badai. Akupun menyelamatkan nyawanya. Karena Hari ini aku berulang tahun, aku kembali ke rumah. Ayahku memberikanku sebuah kado yang amat indah di bawah dasar laut.**

BRUUUMM...

TAMPP...

TIMMMMP...

MAANGGGG...

SANGGGGG...

MAAAALLLAAA...

YSIAAAAAAAA...

BANNNNGGGG...

SAAAATEEEE...

Bunyi suara petir menyambar. Sangatlah keras dan menakutkan. Romano sedang melihat sebuah kapal ingin tenggelam. Tapi, kapal itu tidak tenggelam, tapi bocor dan akan masuk kedalam lautan *sama aja!*

Aku berencana untuk tidak menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi, Romano melihat seorang Pangeran yang persis dengan yang di ceritakan oleh Germany, Kakaknya. Di bajunya, terlihat sebuah nama 'spain'. Akhirnya Romano berhasil menyelamatkan Pangeran itu kedaratan. Di daratan. Romano memandang wajah Pangeran itu dengan mesumnya. Saat detik-detik UAS datang *?*. Romanopun mencium bibir Pangeran itu. Namun, datang seorang nenek yang keriputan melihatnya. Untungnya, Romano berhasil kabur.

Sesampai di kerajaan...

"Hai anakku, sekarang umurmu 20 tahun, maaf jika hadiahnya tidak istimewa kali ini, aku hanya menemukan benda bulat cokelat yang aku dapatkan dari pembuangan terakhir," kata orang tuanya Romano menjelaskan."

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok ayah..." kata Romano.

"Oh ya, ini patung kesukaanmu, terimalah..." batin orang tuanya.

**Romanopun menuju kamarnya, diapun membuka kado miliknya.**

Terlihat Romano sedih. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sang pangeran di patung ini. walaupun dia seorang Pria.

"MAU LAKI-LAKI, PEREMPUAN, BENCONG, WARIA, LESBI, HOMO, GAY, AKU GAK PEDULIIII!" batin Romano.

Memang, Romano betul-betul mencintai Pangeran itu. Bahkan, rasanya melebihi kasih sayangnya kepada orang tua monyetnya *?*

"Huaaaahhh! Kasian dellloooo!" kata Italy mengejek.

"Terserah gue dongg!" balas Romano. Romanopun menghajar Italy, dengan bantuan kakak-kakaknya, Arthur, Russia, Germany, dan saudara-saudaranya se-uni eropa. Mereka menarik bajunya, menggigit bajunya, menampar, memukul, menicum *siapa toh?*

**Karena Romano ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, akhirnya Romano menemukan jalan pintas untuk ke Surabaya *?* Bukan! Maksud saya untuk menemui Pangeran, Kakaknya Germany bercerita... nama pangeran itu adalah Spain.**

"Siapa nama pangerannya?" tanya Romano pada Germany.

"Dia Mexico..." jawab Germany.

"Bohong! Dia Spain kan?" kata Romano

"IYA! KALAU LO TAU KENAPA NANYA?" kata Germany sambil menggigit tubuh Romano *rated M?*

"Aduchh..." oceh Romano.

Romanopun menuju tempat seorang penyihir. Itulah tempat jalan pintas ke Surabaya *?*

"Oh... boleh aku minta bantuan?" pinta Romano

"Oh boleh saja, tapi kamu harus melelakan suara cantikmu..." kata Penyihir itu.

"Boleh saja!" kata Romano dengan senang.

Romano memang memiliki suara yang falsenya minta ampun. Jelek, ancur, kurap lagi! *?* Setiap Romano menyanyi, maka aka nada satu kematian menjemput *?*

Sang penyihir telah memberikan ramuannya kepada Romano. Romanopun meminumnya di pantai. Tanganya berpisah dengan kakinya *eh?* Akhirnya, siripnya sekarang berbentuk kaki. Untung aja tidak cacat.

**Seorang pangeran melihat seorang perempuan ( Sebenarnya laki-laki ) sedang bersedih. Pangeranpun mengajak mereka untuk masuk kedalam castle.**

"Hay, masuk dong..." goda Spain kepada Romano.

"Iyaaa..." Romano menerimanya. Saat Spain mengendong Romano, Spain di hajar habis-habisan oleh Romano. Malangnya nasip Spain.

Sesampainya...

"Anda Romano? S-sebenarnya, kamu ya yang menyelamatkanku? Soalnya, wajahmu mirip sekali dengan orang yang menyelamatkanku..." kata Spain.

"Gimana kamu bisa tau?" tanya Romano.

"Pas aku pingsan di lautan, mataku sedikit terbuka dan melihat wajahmu begitu cantik, maukah kamu menikah denganku?" jawab Spain dengan menawar Romano untuk menikah.

**SEMUA SEMUA DAPAT DI KABULKAN DAPAT DIKABULKAN DENGAN KANTUNG AJAIBNYA JAPAN!**

**-(Flashback ON)-**

Sebelum Romano sampai ke daratan, Romano terlebih dahulu menemui Japan, supaya merubah hati sang pangeran untuk mencintainya seseorang, dan itu terkabulkan dengan kantung ajaib...

TATATADDDAAAAA!

"Alat perubah hati!" kata Japan mengeluarkan alat berwarna pink hati. *sejak kapan japan punya kantung di perutnya?*

"Yes! Terimakasih Doraemon... eh, Japan..." kata Romano.

"Tapi, jangan gunakan yang aneh-aneh ya?" tawar Japan.

"Iyaaa..." Romanopun kabur dan menggunakan alat itu.

Sekarang, alat itu sedang mengapung di samudera atlantik, karena Romano langsung meninggalkannya sembarangan. Untungnya tidak rusak, karena itu alat abadi *?*

**-(Flashback OFF)-**

Pernikahanpun dimulai. Merekapun mengundang semua peri supaya tidak terkena kutukan seperti di cerita putrid tidur. Ini doa-doanya :

Peri Australia : semoga cantik selalu...

Peri Nesia : semoga aku jadi kaya tanpa gangguan Alay... *?*

Peri Malaysia : semoga bisa selalu bersama Nesia ^^ *plak*

Peri Netherlands : semoga aku nikah ama Nesia! *plak*

Dan lain-lain... Para peri memberikan doa yang ngaco semua.

**Setelah mereka menikah, tengah malam... Datang kakak-kakak Romano dan meminta Romano untuk membunuh Spain. Spainpun hampir melakukannya, tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya karena tak mampu membunuh Spain.**

Saat itu, Romano sedang berjalan-jalan di pantai. Romano melihat kakak-kakaknya. Dan kakaknya meminta untuk mencium Spain eh Membunuh spain dengan pisau mereka. Romanopun akan membunuh si Spain.

Saat Romano ingin membunuh Spain, eh... yang terbunuh malah pengawalnya. Karena Romano sudah tak sanggup, akhirnya dia bunuh diri dengan terjun kedalam lautan.

Spain yang mengetahuinya langsung ikut-ikutan. Dia turun dengan gaya renangnya sendiri *?*

Mereka berdua meninggal. Merekapun hidup bahagia di neraka jahanam bulat-bulat selama-lamanya... *?*

**CHAPTER 5 SELESAI...**

**Mau request? :DDDD**

**Sihlakaaan! Ingat, hati-hati jika requestnya sama, dengan pairing yang berbeda. Bisa berakibat fatal! *lebay***

**-(Scene)-**

Germany : huaaaa! Aku ama North Italy belum tampil! Huaaaa!

North Italy : iya nih! Gak ada requestin kami! Huaaah!

Author : la? Kan bagus? Kalian tuh biasa banget. Di animenya memang kalian di jadikan pasangan? Yaoi lagi -_-

North Italy and Germany : bagaimana aku berikan adegan kiss dan pelukan *plak* jika woddy ingin memasukan kami ke fic? Ya? Ya? Ya?

Eliza : Kyaaaa! Ayooo!

Author : hmm... aku bukan Fujoshi sih *plak* tapi jika ada reader yang meminta, akan saya laksanakan dengan tidak sepenuh hati *?*

Eliza : **Review please?**

Author : Jangan lupa iaaa! Jika kalian gak ngasih review, nanti Spain ama Romanonya benar-benar masuk nerakajahanam bulat-bulat selama-lamanya! Gak mau kan? Mau gag mereka masuk surga? Maka Review iaaa... *di hajar* mungkin khusus chapter ini, saya bikin skruel ya? Tapi dengan fic baru XD


	6. Drakula

**Hetalia! The Legend **

Akhirnya update lagi... :p

Gak sampai sehari juga sih ^^

Oke, bales review dulu! *Akhirnya!*

**Zubei males-log ini **: Waaaaaa! Maaf ga jelas T.T maksud saya, suara indahnya hilang, namun dia masih ada suara tapi agak jelek atau ancur *?* GerIta ya? Hmm... abis Aurora, langsung ku buat yang GerIta! Versi keong emas ^^ makasih sudah RnR!

**pedo-usa **: mengendus SpaMano ya? ^^ *plak* mungkin saya bikin lagi yang SpaMano lain kali XD 400 tahun gak tertawa? O.o umur anda berapa dong jadinya? *plak* makasih sudah RnR!

**Baka-pon **: Wah! Thx udah RnR! Semoga mereka telah membayar hutangnya ^^kebetulan, drakulanya memang Netherland :P

**Kirarin Ayasaki **: ga juga XD Romeo and Juilet? Habis saya sudah nyelesain Keong emas ^^ thx udah RnR!

**Little Senna-chan **: Gak kok, saya gak lupa ^^ habis drakula, memang idea anda yang selanjutnya? Lihat saja kolom review, ataupun di bawah ini *plak* Thx udah RnR!

**Anzelikha Kyznestov **: hoho gak apa-apa ^^ requestnya setelah Romeo and Juilet! XD thx udah RnR!

**Ayano ezakiya males log in **: ini dia ^^ emang Netherlah yang menjadi drakulanya ^^ thx udah RnR!

Daftar chapter selanjutnya =

**Alice In Wonderland**

**Rapunzel**

**Aurora**

**Keong Emas (GerIta)**

**Romeo and Juilet**

**Aladin**

Thx udah Baca dan review yaaa!

Ayo di mulai~

WARNING! AUTHOR AGAK LUPA AMA CERITANYA XD

**Kita mulai...**

**Aku adalah Netherland, aku adalah pangeran sekaligus kakak Pangeran Germany yang terkenal itu. Walaupun aku kakaknya, namun yang paling di andalkan pada kerajaan Athena kuno adalah kakakku. Aku hanya bertugas memukuli, mencaci maki, apa sih gunanya? Tiba-tiba, datang tentara Turki menyerang kastilku.**

"Huh..." oceh Netherlends gundah. Netherlands hanyalah seseorang yang tidak di andalkan sama sekali.

"Keluar kau!" teriak seseorang mengedor pintu kastil Bran, kastil tempatku tinggal selama berada di Transylvania, Romania.

"Sekarang, rasakan!" teriak pasukan Turkey menyerang kastil Bran.

Netherlandspun di tembak dengan eskrim 1 kilo gram. Netherlandspun mampus di tangan para tentara turki.

Netherlendspun di makamkan di sebuah pulau di tengah-tengah sungai ibu kota Romania, Bukares.

**-(Flashback)-**

Kenangan masalalu Netherlands sangat aneh. Tugasnya adalah membunuh semua warga Negara Islam di sekitar Turkey. Inilah beberapa orang yang telah di bunuhnya.

**Arabia**

Cara membunuh Netherlands sangat berbeda dari yang lainya. Arabia di bunuh dengan bom dari bagian bokong Netherlands. Setiap gas yang keluar, baunya seperti gas belerang yang sangat mematikan.

**Yaman**

Yaman saat itu belum sempat di bunuh oleh Netherlands. Dia di bunuh saat Yaman berada di sebuah tempat. Saat itu, Yaman terjatuh dan terpeluk oleh nenek-nenek Gaje yang mesum dengan anehnya.

**South Turkey**

Turkey di bunuh dengan kepalanya di potong, bagian bawahnya di gigit *?*

Dan lain-lain...

**-(Flashback OFF)-**

Tengah malam. Tangan perlahan-lahan dari makam Netherlands.

**TENG IENG IENG...**

**Alat melihat kegelapan!**

Di sana, Netherlands tiba-tiba bangkit dari kuburnya. Dia menggigit banyak orang. Di gigitan itu, ada gigitan cinta-nenek-bangkotan. Yang dapat merubah orang mati dan hidup kembali, namun dalam keadaan tidak jelas *?*

**Netherlands menuju rumah Nesia saat ini. Sesampai di rumah Nesia, diapun langsung menuju kamar Nesia. Dia berusaha menggigit Nesia.**

Untuk menuju rumah Nesia, Netherlands harus menuju rumahnya Ukraina, Russia, lalu Korea Utara, Korea Selatan, Jepang, Cina, Mongolia, Khazastan, Uzbeskistan,Iran, Afghanistan, India, Balagadesh, Myanmar, Thailand, Malaysia, Brunei, dan akhirnya sampai. *panjang amat?*

Di kamar Nesia...

"Aha... genit kamu!" kata Nesia berusaha menghindar.

"Ahaahaaa... aku gigit kamu!" teriak Netherlands.

Saat itu juga, Nesia langsung membuka ikatan rambutnya. Netherlands sangat terpesona olehnya. Saat itu, Netherlands langsung berusaha menciumnya. Saat menciumnya, dia di hajar dengan pukulan turbo jet oleh Nesia. Tidak luka dan memar. Namun hanya lecet.

"Kena kau!" kata Nesia.

Nesiapun langsung berlari. Meninggalkan Netherlands sendirian di kamarnya.

Saat di luar, Netherlands dan Nesia saling kejar-kejaran. Dan akhirnya Nesia terjatuh. Netherlandspun tidak menggigitnya, namun menolongnya.

"Nesia! Ku tolong kau!" kata Netherlands.

Netherlandspun menolongnya, namun terpeleset dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan...

"DASAR KAU! DRAKULA BAJINGAN YANG SEENAK JIDAT MELUK-MELUK GUE, PERGI GAK!" teriak Nesia. Netherlandspun kabur terbirit-birit.

Setelah itu, Netherlands menuju tempat kakaknya, Germany. Sesampainya. Netherlands langsung memeluk erat Germany.

"Kakaaakkk! Kangen banget sih!" teriak Netherlands. Sambil memeluk erat Germany.

"WOI! BIAR GUE KAKAK LO, LO GAK BOLEH MELUK GUE! YANG BOLEH MELUK GUE HANYA ITALY SEORANG! LAGIPULA, GUE BUKAN HOMO!" cetus Germany.

"Lho? Italy cowok juga kan?" tanya Netherlands. Germany terdiam. Karena kesal, Netherlandspun memukul, menghajar, mencium *?*, dan akhirnya menggigit sang Germany. Germanypun akhirnya mampus eh mati! mungkin masuk surga, mungkin juga masuk neraka dan akhirnya gentayangan.

Italypun menangis dengan mesumnya. Sangat aneh sekali. Benar-benar gaje, aneh dan nangisnya berbeda sekali,

"HUEEE! GERMANY MAMPUS! GERMANY MAMPUS! GERMANY MAMPUS! GERMANY MAMPUS! YAY!" teriak Italy kegirangan.

Akhirnya, Netherlands menuju rumah Nesia kembali untuk menerkam Nesia walaupun dia menyukai Nesia.

Dia perlu berjalan menuju rumah Ukraina, Russia, lalu Korea Utara, Korea Selatan, Jepang, Cina, Mongolia, Khazastan, Uzbeskistan,Iran, Afghanistan, India, Balagadesh, Myanmar, Thailand, Malaysia, Brunei, dan akhirnya sampai. *lagi-lagi, ga cape ya?*

Akhirnya. Netherlands berhasil menaklukan Nesia.

"Nesia, Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Berhenti! Berhenti!" teriak Netherlands.

"Iya?" kata Nesia.

"Nesia, aku memang sangat begitu cinta padamu, aku begitu cinta dan sayang padamu... Nesia..." Netherlands mengombal.

"Benarkah itu, Netherlands?" tanya Nesia.

"Iya, tapi... kamu juga harus jadi Dracula!" teriak Nesia. Nesiapun digigit oleh Netherlands dan akhirnya juga menjadi Vampir.

Merekapun tinggal di kastil Bran. Mereka berdua juga menyebarkan penyakit Dracula kepada para warga di sekitar Eropa.

**SELESAI...**

**Oek... selesai juga ^^ mau request? Sihlakan request! Saya selalu menerima dengan lapang hati ^^ Thx yang udah RnR ya!**

**Konon, Dracula adalah Vampir yang keren! Hahahahaha! *?***

**Di eropa, pemakaman jaman dulu, di haruskan memasukan batu bata di mulut seseorang yang terkena virus vampir supaya tidak bangkit untuk menjadi Dracula atau vampir.**

**Garing ya? T.T**

**Review please?**


	7. Alice In Wonderland

**Hetalia De Legend**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Hwaaa! Update! Thx buat Zubei, Kirarin Ayasaki dan Baka-pon yang telah mereview ^^

**Balas Review**

**Baka-pon ****: Ga apa2! XD Romijuli? Apa itu *bego*Romeo ama juilet ya? Gilbo? Gilbert? Elijah? Eliza? Tolong jelasin XD**

**Kirarin Ayasaki**** : Hwaaa! Thxudah baca! XD Draculanya gaje and OOC XD Imut? Mungkin! Ini udah update kilat, masih kurang ya? *mojok***

**Zubei** **: Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, dia perlu keliling Dunia baru sampai XD Saya udah apdet, gokil apa kagag gak tau juga XD **

**Oke... Ayoooo!**

**WARNING! AUTHOR SUKA LUPA AKAN CERITANYA.**

**(OPENING)**

**Di sebuah negeri dongeng ada sebuah buku tentang seorang gadis cilik yang bernama Romano (eh? Cowok apa cewek ya? Terserah anda mau bayanginnya bagaimana XD) **

Terlihat seorang anak melihat sebuah buku atau yang lebih tepat majalah dewasa yang belum pantas di baca oleh anak kecil. Namun, Romano tidak peduli karena dia senang melihatnya *anak macam apa ini?*

**(OPENING OFF)**

**Seorang anak kecil yang lebih tepat di panggil remaja, sedang bosan di bangku. Karena bosan, di bukanya buku milik kakaknya. Namun, isinya kosong dan bingung, karena sangat bosan, anak kecil itu pergi keluar rumah. Dan menemukan sebuah lubang kelinci. Diapun memasukinya. Dan menemukan keajaiban yang sangat hebat.**

Romano baru saja merasa sangat lelah setelah duduk di bangku di samping bangku saudaranya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali membaca majalah porno *?*

"Hmm... bosan," oceh Romano sehabis membaca majalah porno dengan sepuas-puasnya seakan nafsunya untuk bersama Spain selama-lamanya *?*

Romano melihat sebuah buku yang sering di baca saudaranya, Italy. Setelah dia membaca buku itu, dia melihat penuh gambar-gambar anak kecil namun porno *?*. karena hal itu, Romano sangat senang membacanya.

Setelah membaca buku tersebut, Romano menutup buku itu dan langsung membuka buku kedua. Kosong, melompong.

"WOI! LO BACA SENAK JIDAT BACA BUKU GUE, TAU GAK LO, INI BUKU MAHAL! BELI SENDIRI DONG!" teriak Italy pada Romano.

Romano kabur dengan membawa sebuah jarum dan boneka untuk menghibur dirinya. Diapun menusuk boneka itu sambil menyebut nama 'Italy'

Di tempat Italy, Italy terlihat tersakit-sakitan bersama Germany yang ikut-ikutan. Saat itu, di tempat tidur. Italy terjatuh. Tapi, tertahan oleh germany di atasnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"WOI! LO MESUM! LO SENAK JIDAT MELUK-MELUK GUE, LO TUH NAFSU AMA GUE NGAPA?" oceh Italy pada Germany.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang dia lakukan. Italy juga menghajar dengan sopan yang tidak mengakibatkan luka dan lecet, Cuma hanya keluar darah yang amat banyak dan akhirnya koma *?*

Di tempat Romano, Romano melihat sebuah lubang kelinci yang sangat besar. Romanopun langsung masuk kedalam gua tersebut. Betapa sangat kaget, di tempat itu penuh dengan majalah porno *lagi-lagi!* *salah naskah* eh maksud saya binatang yang bekeliaran. Sangat indah dan mempesona.

Inilah awal dari petualangan Romano di Romano In Wonderland! Ala author. Karena author udah lupa semua ceritanya *tidak bertanggung jawab*

**Setelah masuk kedalamnya, Romano kaget melihat keindahan yang sangat bagus dan tidak akan terlupakan. Negeri yang sangat mengherankan. Negeri Ajaib. Negeri yang benar-benar ajaib. Romanopun berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat, dan bertemu seorang pria. Romanopun bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya. Merekapun merasakan sebuah rasa. **

Pertama, Romano pergi ketempat Dunia cokelat yang banyak sekali. Ada Cokelat rasa ayam, Cokelat rasa sapi, sampai Cokelat coletan *?*

Romanopun meknimati semua cokelat dengan seenaknya. Dia cicipi, dia jilati hingga dia tidak sadar, sesuatu yang di jilatinya adalah seorang manusia.

"WOI! LO NGEJILAT GUE SEENAKNYA! LO PUNYA MATA GAK?" teriak seseorang di depan Romano. Wajah pria itu cukup tampan di kalangan para waria *?*

"Maaf, Kyaaaa! Maaf sangat..." kata Romano kagum pada pria itu dengan childishnya.

"Nona eh mbak eh tuan eh apa aja dech, mau gak jalan-jalan berdua?" ajak orang itu.

"iya... tapi kamu siapa?" tanya Romano heran dengan wajah yang mesum.

"Aku Spain," kata orang itu kepada Romano.

"Hohohoho, ayo kita keperamal!" ajak Spain pada Romano.

Si peramal bintang, datang untuk meramal mereka berdua dari langit. Kata sang peramal "kalian berdua jodoh yang bisa saja putus jika anda inginkan, jika anda ingin kaya, berkerja keraslah,"

Selanjutnya, mereka menuju ke rumah permen. Rumah dengan penuh permen tentunya. Permen lollipop, permen lolypop, permen lolipope, permen kolippok, permen Kolipoke, permen popok *?* dan lain-lain. Dengan rasa yang sangat begitu nikmat. Karena sangat nistanya.

**Setelah selesai, Romano dan Spainpun pergi kesebuah rumah yang amat kecil. Namun romantis. Disanalah, mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka yang mereka yakini.**

Setelah mereka berkeliling berdua. Mereka akhirnya pergi kesebuah rumah. Sesampainya, Romanopun terpeleset, dan Spain menolongnya, namun... Spain juga ikut-ikutan terjatuh dan terluka dan berdarah, karena juga di hajar Romano yang berpikiran negatif kepada Spain. Sungguh ironi sekali.

Setelah itu, Romano dan Spain memasuki rumah tersebut dan duduk manis di ruang tamu ala jaman dulu. Spain menyiapkan teh dan kue yang memang sudah di siapkannya. Merekapun minum dan makan bersama di sana.

"Spain..." kata Romano.

"Iya?" kata Spain dengan cueknya.

"Aku..."kata Romano.

"Apa?" kata Spain yang ngos-ngosan karena dia mengira ingin di ajak pacaran.

"Aku ingin cokelat..." Pupuslah hati Spain.

"Tapi... aku menyukaimu... Spain," kata Romano, Spainpun senang dan loncat-loncat, juga memeluk Romano, namun langsung di hajar habis-habisan oleh Romano

Mereka berduapun kembali kedunia nyata tempat mereka berasal dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya sampai akhir hayat dan masuk neraka *?*

**CHAPTER 7 SELESAI...**

**Hwaaa! Selesai juga XD walaupun letih, tapi saya senang membaca review-review anda! XD di tambah lagi kesehatan yang makin memburuk -_-**

**Mungkin saya hiatus untuk beberapa tahun dan abad? *?* *plak* Saya gag hiatus dan tetap ngelanjutin fic ini walaupun apapun yang terjadi *halah***

**Okey, Scene!**

**-(SCENE)-**

Romano dan Spainpun menikah dan resmi menjadi mempelai sehabis mereka mengucapkan janji suci.

"Spain apakah kamu mencintainya setulus hati?" tanya Seorang Biarawan *ngaco ni author*

"Iya, saya yakin. Saya akan mencintai Romano sampai kapanpun sampai aku mampus *?*"

"Kalau Romano?" tanya seorang pelayan restoran *?*

"Iya, aku janji," ucap Romano simple.

Spainpun memeluk Romano dengan eratnya. Namun di hajar dengan sangat elitnya menggunakan sebuah palu dan kaca. Merekapun resmi menjadi suami istri dan bahagia selama-lamanya.

**-(Scene selesai)-**

**Mau review? Mau? Mau? Mau dong?**

**Kalau gak review, nanti mereka berdua masuk neraka loo! XD**

**Thx sepenuhnya untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini. yaitu Baka-pon, Kirarin Ayasaki, Zubei, Ayano Ezakiya, Anzelikha Kyznestov, Little senna-chan, pedo-usa, Eza Kirkland, Asia RyuuBirthday, Pengen tertawa terbahak-bahak, Naoto4Shirogane dan spring winter yang telah mereview pada salah satu bahkan lebih di fic saya! Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya. :D**

**Review please?**


	8. Rapunzel

Hetalia! De Legend by Me

I DON'T OWN HETALIA

Rapiunzel...

Maaf lama apdetXD Internet saya eror belakangan ini, mungkin saya akan lama sekali apdet -_- tapi mungkin juga kilat XD Thx buat Little senna-chan, Zubei, Aura777, Kirarin Ayasaki, JennyVDL, Baka-pon

BALAS REVIEW

**Little senna-chan :** hmm... saya hanya tau cerita depannya doang, sisanya real idea saya XD thx buat reviewnya! Terimakasih kembali! XD

**Zubei **: ga apa-apa kok :) Mungkin juga ada rasa sconenya, kalau mau coba... buat sendiri ya XD Mereka kurang rukun, jadi pantas untuk masuk neraka Xd Thx buat reviewnya!

**Aura777 **: iya, plot sendiri XD anda penerus gayus tambunan? Banyak uang dong =_= thx buat reviewnya!

**Kirarin Ayasaki **: selamat datang XD Romeo and Juilet? Masih lama -_- thx buat reviewnya!

**JennyVDL **: bahasanya kasar dan melenceng, itu memang di sengaja XD saya agak menyesuain bahasa kasarnya supaya tidak melebihi M+ *plak* maksud saya T. Mungkin saja nanti bahasanya agak saya kurangin :D untuk melenceng, itu memang sangat disengaja XD thx buat reviewnya!

**Baka-pon **: oh... jelas XD Hmm? Emang di sengaja XD penyebabnya, saya tidak tau jalan ceritanya *gak bertanggung jawab* thx buat reviewnya! XD

Ini urutan kolom request! XD Request masih di buka~

Aurora

Keong Emas

Romeo and Juilet

Aladin

**Ayo di mulai~**

**Di dunia yang sangat jauh. Hiduplah seorang suami-istri yang sudah lama menikah, namun mereka belum mempunyai anak. Karena sekian lama tidak punya anak, Sang istri tiba-tiba hamil. Dan mengidam sebuah bunga Rapunzel di halaman penyihir. Sang suamipun mengambilkannya.**

"Hmm... aku hamil, suamiku..." kata Romano pada Spain.

"Hmm... AKHIRNYA LO HAMIL JUGA! LO TUH LAMA BANGET HAMILNYA! MEMANG SAATNYA YANG PANTAS UNTUK KAMU HAMIL!" kata Spain.

"Hmm... ngidam..." kata Romano.

"NGIDAM APA? NGIDAM APA?" tanya Spain.

"Ngidam Es krim, pizza, teh, spongecake, Brownis, Pizza, Sphagetti, Pasta, Pasta, Mie, Mie goreng, Mie rebus, Rebus Mie, Mobil, motor, pesawat, BB, I-phone, Bunga Rapunzel..." request Romano.

"hmm! Baik-baik!" kata Spain. Semua request Romano di terima. Romanopun membelikan semua benda yang di minta oleh Romano. Kecuali bunga Rapunzel.

**Saat Romano mencari bunga Rapunzel pergi ke rumah penyihir. Pertama dia selamat, Kedua selamat, namun ke-3, tamatlah riwayatnya.**

Pertama, Spain pergi ke rumah penyihir. Spain mengambil bunga itu. Untungnya, penyihir sedang tidur.

Saat sudah di berikan kepada Romano, Romano meminta lagi bunga tersebut. Spainpun mengabulkannya.

Saat itu, hampir aja terpergok ama penyihir. Tapi, saat itu. Penyihir merasakan buang air sangat besar. Karena besar itu, Penyihir tak tahan dan ngebirit ke WC dengan berteriak gaje dan nista.

Saat Spain kembali. Romano lagi-lagi meminta bunga tersebut. Spainpun lagi-lagi mengabulkan.

Saat sampai di sana, Spain sudah ketodong duluan oleh penyihir. Diapun di tangkap dan hampir di bunuh. Namun, Spain karena kegantengannya *author: muntah* Penyihir sedikit member belas kasih. Akhirnya, Penyihir memberikan satu syarat. Setelah anak mereka lahir, harus memberikan anaknya padanya. Karena mepet, Spain menetujuinya

**9 Bulan berlalu. Anak mereka namai dengan Arthur. Sejak lahirnya, langsung di berikan kepada nenek penyihir itu. Namun, Penyihir itu menamainnya Rapunzel. Dan penyihir tersebut langsung mengurungnya di dalam sebuah kastil, namun tidak berpintu. Cara masuknya adalah Rapunzel harus menurunkan rambutnya kebawah.**

"RAPUNZELL! COBA KAU ULURKAN RAMBUTMU CEPAT! BLO'ON!" teriak penyihir itu kepada Rapunzel. Rapunzelpun meulurkan rambutnya. Dan rambut itu memanjang.

Kehobian Rapunzel adalah menanyi. Dia sangat suka menanyi, karena itulah, seorang pangeran mendengar nyanyian Rapunzel, dan akhirnya, Pangeran yang bernama Alfred itu menemuinya dengan cara memanjat keatas.

**Mereka tumbuh rasa cinta pada mereka, Rapunzelpun berusaha keluar oleh Alfred. Namun, Rapunzel berhasil menggagalkan rencana tersebut. Rapunzelpun diusir jauh oleh penyihir.**

Karena mereka sering bertemu. Namun, tumbuh rasa cinta yang amat mendalam. Alfredpun ingin mengeluarkan Rapunzel. Namun, Rapunzel dengan entengnya berhasil menggagalkan rencana tersebut.

"Penyihir, kenapa sih, gue tuh berperut gendut?" Tanya Rapunzel.

Karena penyihir menyadari bahwa Rapunzel hamil, Rapunzelpun di cium eh di usir dari kastil.

Saat Pangeran datang. Malah yang ditemuinya adalah penyihir. Dengan rasa kesalnya yang aw-aw, Alfredpun meoloncat, namun sayang. Dia jatuh diatas semak berduri. Dasar, pangeran blo-on!

Rapunzel suka sekali menyanyi. Sekian lama, mereka berdua bertemu dan bahagia walaupun mata pangeran buta. Mereka berdua akan hidup sangat tidak bebahagia dan masuk neraka dengan siksaan paling tersakitkan selama-lamanya.

**SELESAI.**

Maaf pendek, kurang dapat ide -_-

Maukah anda tetap mereview fic gaje dan nista ini? Thx ya udah review! Saya mau kembali kedunia nyata dulu...

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Keong Emas

**Hetalia De Legend **by **me**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA – AXIS POWERS**

Hwaaa... Cerita rakyat Aurora, saya tidak tau cerita rakyat itu sama sekali T.T Maaf jika aku langkaui. T.T Maaf sebesar-besarnya T.T saya hanya manusia biasa. XD Kalau gak salah sih Aurora itu cerita rakyat dari Norwegia atau Yunani. Isi keduanya beda lagi -_- Kirarin Ayasaki, mau milih yang mana nich? XD Aurora saya tunda sampai selesai Roro Jonggrang XD

**Request List**

**(Mau Request? Sekarang satu orang satu, tapi jika requestnya sudah jadi, boleh request kembali)**

**Romeo and Juilet (NEXT CHAPTER!)**

**Aladin**

**Bloody Mary**

**Pinokio**

**Sangkuriang**

**Roro Jonggrang**

**Aurora (Sorry...)**

**Thanks for Eza Kirkland, Little senna-chan, Fang, Kirarin Ayasaki ga bisa log in, Zubei, chiarii dan fujo-galau yang telah mereview ^^**

**BALAS REVIEW**

**Eza Kirkland **; request anda masuk request list~ XD thx for review... udah update nih ^^

**Little senna-chan **: A... iya, mau fem. Tapi, kalau mau jadiin Yaoi juga boleh ^^ bisa dun, kalau ada keajaiban XD Makasih reviewnya...

**Fang **: Request anda masuk List... Thx for your review...

**Kirarin Ayasaki ga bisa log in **; Hoho... ga sabar nungguin apa XD thx for reviewnya!

**Zubei **: bunting? O.o apa itu? XD *oot* eh? Iya, memang di alur ceritanya memang begitu, mau diapakan lagi XD

**Chiarri **: bisa sih, namun ada juga yang minta pair lain XD jadi saya bikin poll aja, yang mana pair yang akan di jadikan di next chappiee! Makasih reviewnya!

**Fujo-galau **: saya poll aja ya XD maaf, banyak yang minta pair lain. Thx for review! (bisa juga pair yang anda usulkan. Namun, aku ingin melihat permintaan reader.

**Ayo mulai~**

**Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang putri yang bernama APA AJA BOLEH YANG PENTING OK! *plak* maksud saya, Italy. Dia sangat cantik maupun ganteng. Namun, ada orang yang sangat membencinya, yaitu ibu tirinya. Semenjak ibu kandungnya meninggal.**

"teganya... malang nasib ku, selagi ibu, ibu tiri. Aduuhh... Ibu tiriku... Oh... ibu tiriku..." kata Italy.

"WOIII! LO SALAH BACA NASKAH! NIH NASKAHNYA!" kata Arthur memberikan naskah.

"Oke, ku ulangi... Oh teganya, ibu tiriku. Dia hanya memberiku 1 juta perhari buat uang jajan, pizza hanya 100 potong perhari. Oh... malang nasibku..." oceh Italy sambil menangis.

"ROMANOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Canada dengan entah sejak kapan belajarnya. Yaitu 'memaki' Italy dengan sedapnya.

"Ayo, makan. Biar adik tirimu yang mengepel,"kata Canada. "WOI! MALAY! NGEPEL SANA!" Sambung Canada.

"Loh? Kok gue?" tanya Malaysia.

"Iya, loo..." kata Canada.

Malaysiapun terheran-heran. Bukannya di cerita keong emas itu anak tiri yang disiksa. Sedangkan anak kandungnya di sayangi. Apa udah mau kiamat ya?

"UDAH! 2012 nanti!" teriak Meksiko dengan sok pengatahuannya tentang bangsa maya.

**Saat pangeran Germany datang. Italy selalu di sembunyikan di dalam kamar. Sangat aneh. Benar-benar sangat aneh. Saat ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya menghadap. Mereka berkata yang sangat tidak benar kepada Pangeran **

"Ayo keluar..." kata ibu tiri kepada Germany. Germany, Canada dan Malaysia masuk kedalam kamar tidur. Eh maksud saya ruang tamu.

"Eh... mana Italy?" tanya pangeran.

"Eh? Dia sedang ke mol, dia beli baju, beli permen, beli mobil, motor, hamster, makanan, dan lain-lain," kata Canada dan Malay.

Namun, kenyataannya memang salah. Dia hanya ke Mol untuk mencari baju baru, merasakan nikmat permen baru, mencoba mengendarai mobil dan motor baru. Mencoba memelihara hamseter, memakan makanan, meminum minuman. Dan semuanya di bayar! *sama aja kali...*

Dengan gajenya. Malaysia dengan 'genitnya' menggoda Germany melakukan hal-hal yang ber rated-m. yaitu belajar mengaji, membaca tadarus, membaca alkitab, membaca kitab injil, mempelajari sejarah nabi Isa, sampai belajar matematika *ini rated M? O.o*

**Di sudut kamar, Italy sangat sedih dengan hal itu. Kakak dan ibunya berbohong dengan Germany. Sangatlah menyedihkan.**

"Eh, Italy itu rajin looo!" kata Canada mengatakan beberapa hal mengenai Italy.

Kenyataannya, Germany hanya melakukan, tidur, makan, minum, tidur, makan, minum, tidur, nonton tv (namun tidak mendidik), dan lain-lain secara berulang. Tidak ada namanya belajar, Berkerja, bahkan buang air kecil, besar, super besar, turbo, jumbo, turbo jumbo, panti jompo pun gak pernah dia kunjungi *apa hubungannya?*

**Karena mereka mengetahui Germany mencintai Italy. Maka mereka segera menuju dukun abal tapi sakti untuk mengutuk Italy menjadi sesuatu, yaitu keong emas.**

"APAAA! KAMU SUKA AMA ITALY YANG GANTENG MAUPUN CANTIK ITU?" teriak Malay dan ibunya dengan senang. Karena senang, diapun memanggil dukun untuk mengutuk Italy menjadi keong emas.

"Mbah... bikin si Italy jadi keong emas dun!" pinta Malay.

"Baiklah... Namuguci galpa gulma gilma silma nulman nuriman opoeoeo aaldjlahkfhk hkshgfsgk gksjfjfkgdjkskfgskg djkagkjgakfgajkfgakjgfkjagf," kata dukun dengan gaje menyebut mantra. Dengan sedikit narsis dengan gaya break dance tahun sebelum masehi *?*

"Baiklah, berikan cincin ini pada dia, dia akan langsung menjadi keong emas," kata Dukun kembali.

"Hoho, bagus-bagus! Embah! Baik dech! Ramah, sopan, rajin menabung *?*," kata Malay dan ibunya dengan sok narsis dan menggoda embah supaya dapet diskon antara 50% hingga 100&% *ngaco ah!*

**Setelah kembali, Malay mengajak Italy jalan-jalan ke pantai. Setelah itu, di pakaikanlah sebuah cincin gaje nan nista itu kepadannya. Italypun langsung berubah jadi keong berwarna emas aka. Keong emas di pantai.**

"Italy! Ini ada cincin bagus..." kata Malay dengan gaya sok tidak bersalahnya.

"Hohoho, boleh! Pasti mahal yaa?" tanya Italy.

"iya, satu harganya seribu. Mau coba?" kata Malay.

"Iyaaa!" teriak Italy. Italypun mencobannya.

Tanpa di sabotase, Italy langsung menjadi keong emas nan gaje dan nista. Keong emas itupun di tinggalkan dengan sangat tidak kejam oleh Malay. Oh, sungguh brownisnya, enak! *?*

**Italypun di pungut seorang nenek-nenek bernama Nesia *plak* sedangkan di rumah Italy, terlihat Germanypun sadar Italy menghilang dan langsung mencarinya kesana-kesini. Namun sama sekali tidak bisa di temukan sama sekali. Kasian sekali. **

"Aduh... keong emas ini kelihatan enak!" kata Nesia terliur-liur ngeliat keong emas *emang keong emas bisa di makan? O.o entahlah...*

Nesiapun membawa keong emas kerumahnya.

Sedangkan di rumahnya Italy, terlihat Germany sedih melihat Italy menghilang tanpa sebab.

"ITALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DI MANA LO BERADAAA!"

"ITALLLYYY! OH ITALLYYYY!"

"ITALLLYYYY! LO DIMANA!"

Teriakan-teriakkan itu sangat keras. Namun percuma, dia teriakknya di kamar kecil sambil pup *plak*

**Di sana, Nesia kelaparan. Dan akhirnya di masakan oleh Italy.**

"Hwaaa! Kasian sekali!" kata Italy. Italy langsung di sulap oleh peri dan kembali jadi manusia untuk sementara. Peri tersebutpun langsung pergi jauh. Karena ada kencan makan malam dengan pacarnya.

Saat memasak, Nesia melihat Italy masak. Dan memergokinya. Mereka pun bercerita dengan bersama-sama.

**Setelah itu, Germany di saat berhenti mencari air. Dia pergi kerumah Nesia dan bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke *Woiii! Salah naskah!* up... maaf! Yang benar Italy. Walaupun keadaannya adalah seekor keong emas. Nesia memberitau bahwa keong emas itu bisa kembali jika di cium. Setelah itu merekapun hidup dan bahagia selama-lamanya**

"APAAAA! GUE HARUS CIUM? BOLEH! BOLEH! BOLEH! AKU KAN INGIN BANGET CIUM ITALY!" teriak Germany pada Nesia saat Nesia menceritakan tentang Italy.

Germanypun mencium keong tersebut.

Italypun kembali kewujud semula dan hidup bersama untuk selama-lamanya, sampai jaman akhirat.

**SELESAI...**

Hwaaaa! Apdet juga -_- oh ya, yang romeo and juilet, saya bikin poll. Karena banyak banget permintaan pair. Oke?

**For Romeo and Juilet**

**Australia X Nesia**

**Gilbert X Elizaveta**

**AsaKiku**

Mau yang mana? Jawab iaaa!

Sekian, salam hangat.

Sunset345

**(P.S : Saya punya fic baru looo! Miss Hetalia 2011! Pollnya yang ada di fic itu sangat di perlukan, ya? XD)**

**-(Scene)-**

Arthur : gilaaa... banyak salah scene!

Nesia : maklum, author sarap!

Author : ya udah, lupakan aja. Nesia dan Arthur memang suka jelekin orang, liat aku. Sabar melulu *ngambil pisau untuk nusuk Nesia and Arthur*

Arthur dan Nesia : Lariiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Akhir kata, makasih buat semua reader yang sudah membaca dan mereview.

REVIEW PLEASE? XD


	10. Romeo and Juilet

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

Hetalia bukanlah milikku.

WB saya hilang~ Saatnya update fic!

(for DaniMark: thx telah membetakan fic saya! Saya hanya menulis ulang dari file yang anda berikan *gak bisa copy paste, pake hp soalnya! *plak** *modem pulsa udah habis*

Oke, kita balas review dulu :

_**Kirarin Ayasaki : oke, Norwegia ya? Lihat saja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya! AsaKiku? Hmm... oke, **_

_**saya buat AsaKiku! XD**_

_**Anzelikha Kyznestov : Oke, Maaf sangat gak update kilat, ^^ **_

_**Little senna-chan : requestnya di terima! Feli? Hmm... di tengah-tengah dech! ^^**_

_**Chiarii : Oke, eh? Minta dun~ *plak***_

_**Wy-microchan : oke, Go Go Zimbabwe!*coret* Aus-niichan!**_

_**Fujogalau : thank you atas polingnya~**_

_**Oranganeh : thank you atas pollingnya~**_

_**Nagi dan Scarlett : Oke, Turky and Indonesia! ^^**_

_**Kurocchi Usa-pyon : makasih banyak udah repot-repot udah baca 10 chapter fic saya! Thx atas pollingnya!**_

_**Zuuyahaha : e... ini Sebenarnya chapter lama. Chapter ini udah di publish lama, Cuma mau minta beta dulu *plak* maaf lama *dulu cepat apdet, sekarang luama banget! *plak***_

Yes! Happy birthday buat fic saya! Chapternya sudah mencapai 10! Yay! Thx juga buat DaniMark yang sudah membetakan chapter ini! thx semuanya yang telah mereview!

**-oooo-**

**Daftar request : Aladin (Next Chapter), Bloody Mary, Pinokio, Sangkuriang, Roro Jonggrang, Aurora, Bebek yang buruk rupa (Sebenarnya gag tau ceritanya, tapi nanti aku coba cari di wiki/google ^^)**

**-oooo-**

**-(Kiku's POV)-**

"Hwaaaa!" aku mencoba berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena kesal dengan drama sekolah yang berjudul 'Romia dan Julehea' yang bertujuan untuk pesta ulang tahun sekolah di Hetalia Gakuen. Gimana juga? Patner saya yang memerani peran Romia adalah Arthur, cowok paling beralis tipis namun tebal.

"Hei, Kiku? Kenapa? Kamu sedih ya?" tanya Arthur yang dari tadi berada di belakang dan memperhatikanku. Dia yang berambut pirang yang sangat menawan... oh! Apa yang ku pikirkan! Seharusnya aku harus memikirkan doujin-doujin yaoiku yang di curi oleh **Turkey **dan di curi kembali oleh **Monaco **namun jatuh dan di pungut oleh **Scotland, **namun karena ketahuan oleh **England** yang entah mengapa membenci doujin tersebut, akhirnya doujin tersebut terlempar ke **Hungary, **namun saat itu ada sebuah banjir besar dan akhirnya doujin itu terdampar ke **Malaysia **dan di larikan ke **Singapura **dan berada di kamar **Brunei Darussalam **namun berakhir di tangan **Indonesia.**

"Kamu sedih ya? Mau ku certain cerita **ROMEO dan JULIA **versi akhir?" tanya Arthur

"K-kenapa gak dari awal?" balasku.

"Enggak kok, dari awal, mau di mulai dari kapan?" tanya Arthur.

"Dari tahun depan, seabad, semelinium lagi aja sekalian," balasku dengan centil.

"Hahahaa, matilah kamu!" teriak Arthur.

"Hah? Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku.

"KAMU HARUS MAMPUS! MASUK KE KUBUR SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Arthur.

Ah, Lupakan saja Arthur yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gila. Ayo kita kembali ke cerita semula!

**-(Nesia's POV)-**

"Eh, Aussie, kita makan malam bersama di rumahku yuk, ajak sekalian orang tuamu," ajakku kalem.

"E, oke! Besok malam aku datang ke rumahmu ya!" teriak Aussie yang mulai menjauh, Aussie segera menuju sebuah becak beroda satu. Dan sejak kapan ada becak beroda satu? Kenapa orang kaya menggunakan becak? Tanyakan di review! Di jamin, gak akan di jawab oleh author sendiri *plak*

Oh ya. Perkenalkan, nama saya Nesia Holla Nendia, aku mempunyai pacar yang bernama Aussie de Angiland, walaupun kami sama-sama cowok, namun akulah yang menjadi wanita untuknya karena aku mempunyai sifat yang pemalu dan feminism? *sejak kapan!*. Oh ya, kau kau mendengar percakapanku tadi? Baiklah~ fufufufu ya, aku akan mengajak dia makan malam di rumahku. Karena itu, aku akan mempersiapkan makanan untuknya dan kakak-kakakku, kak Holland, Kak Belgi, Adik Suriname, dan lain-lain.

Aku segera berlari menuju kereta kencana dan akhirnya sampai dengan keadaan sangat selamat dan hanya tulang jari saja yang luka-luka, sisanya patah semua.

Setelah sampai, aku bergegas menuju dapur, namun...

"ADOOOOWWWW! WHAT THE H*LL!" teriakku dengan tidak pantas. Kenapa? Aku menijak sebuah batu sisa kotoran Norway yang di campur dengan sisa-sisa muntahan Latvia, dan di tambah dengan jus air comberan. Kalau di makan maka rasanya akan sangat lezatos! Mamamia lezatos!

Setelah satu setengah jam koma lima miliyar 6 juta 30 ribu rupiah *?* akhirnya aku berpikir untuk membuat sebuah pancoke gaje yang sengaja di beri nama 'pancoke' bukan 'pancake' ala Chef Nesia! Pasti lezat sekali!

Pertama, masukkan garam, merica, serta gula satu drum. Air putih satu sendok, tepung dan roti serta pizza basi kedalam sebuah wajan. Jika sudah aduk dengan rata dan segera di tambah coklat dirt asli dari sapi terbaik. Dan akhirnya, 'PANCOKE' gaje bin nista tanpa di masukkan ke oven.

"Huh! Selesai juga, nasi goreng dan sushi, serta pizza itu urusan pembantu! Aku mau mandi dulu dang anti baju dulu ah~" bantaiku.

Akupun mandi dan segera berganti pakaian.

**-Malam Hari-**

"Eh? Selamat datang! Sihlakan masuk!" sapaku, aku memakai gaun hijau yang sangat indah dengan permata imitasi, sedangkan aussie mengenakan tuxedo hitam putih ala 45 *?*.

Setelah kami semua masuk. Keadaan menjadi kacau balau.

"HEIII! KAU! ALIS TEBAL!"

"HEH? KENAPA LO DI SINI?"

"EMANGNYA KENAPA? INI RUMAH GUE!"

"ASTAFIRULLAH! KENAPA LO DATANG LAGI SIH! WHAT THE HE*L!"

"HEI! HEI! HEI! JANGAN MENGHAJAR ISTRIKU! JIKA ANDA MELAKUKAN ITU, HERO AKAN MEMBALAS!"

"MBAK FUJOSHI! AYO IKUTAN DENGAN SI AWESOME INI!"

"AYO!"

Keadaan makin tambah runyam. Sang Aussie dan Nesia kabur ke lobi rumah nesia yang ada di atas.

"Aussie, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi," kataku.

"Iya sayang, aku juga, bagaimana kita..." kata Aussie. Saat itu, datanglah setan dan malaikat yang 'ingin' menggoda Aussie. Sang setan berkata, "Aussie! Kabur aja! Biarin Nesia, nikah aja ama New Zealand, dia lebih baik dari Nesia! Lagi pula dia cewek! Bukan cowok!" sedangkan malaikat berkata, "Jangan! Minum racun aja! Nih racunnya!" Anehnya, Malaikat malahan memberi hal buruk. Penyebabnya adalah kebanyakan nonton film Spongeb*b, bagian Pat*ick mencuri donat Spongebo*.

"Bagaimana kita minum racun ini?" sambung Aussie.

"Ayu~ mas mari~" balas banci yang ada di jalan raya yang sedang mengintip kami. Ah! Lupakan!

"Oke, aku mau, kamu minum dulu ya!" teriakku.

"Oke..." Aussiepun meminum hampir setengah dari racun tersebut. Dan otomatis, Aussie meninggal dengan mengeluarkan busa-busa sabun dari mulutnya.

"YAY LO MAMPUS! LO MAMPUS! YAY!" karena haus dan hilangnya akal sehat, aku meminum racun milik Aussie. Otomatis juga aku meninggal dunia. Kami berdua hidup bahagia dengan anak cacat selamannya...

**SELESAI.**

***TBC***

Selesai juga! ^^ mau request? Sihlakan! XD


End file.
